


You are not alone

by plato_rocks



Series: Enola and Sherlock (and Mycroft) [2]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Big Brothers, Chess, Family, Gen, Little Sisters, No Incest, No Tewksbury, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Love, Platonic Soulmates, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock Being a Good Brother, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock teaches Enola, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plato_rocks/pseuds/plato_rocks
Summary: A day in the life of the Holmes siblings Enola and Sherlock, the perfect brother-sister detective duo living together in London.Takes place after "Make me yours" and before "In my care" in this series.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Enola Holmes/Sherlock Holmes
Series: Enola and Sherlock (and Mycroft) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967290
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	You are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Enola has moved in with Sherlock in London, and has been working side-by-side with him on solving cases for about a year. Since Enola Holmes is not a character in the original Sherlock Holmes canon by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, I have also taken the liberty of omitting or keeping other features of the original stories as suits my imagination. So in this story, I have kept familiar details like 221B Baker Street, but excluded the existence of Doctor Watson. All interactions between Sherlock and Enola are platonically intimate, and there are no sexual feelings between them.

Enola steps into the flat she shares with her brother at 221B Baker Street, glad to be out of the rainy downpour on this grey London afternoon. Removing her muddy boots and hanging up her umbrella, she walks over to sit by the fireplace.

“Any answers?” asks Sherlock from his armchair, looking up from his paper, his pipe clenched between his teeth.

“Nothing definite yet. Miss Wyndham is sticking to her alibi, and I’ve gone round to Covent Garden to check that she was indeed working at Morrison’s on Thursday. But her brother-in-law isn’t coming clear...it seems quite likely to me that he knew something was wrong, but I don’t think it could have been he who forged the signature, as he is left-handed, and I am sure that the signature was done by a right-handed man.”

“Did you notice--” begins Sherlock.

“--the length of his stride?” completes his sister. “Yes, it is quite ordinary, and even if he were walking with as long a gait as possible, he could not have left those footprints on the trail leading from the house to the woods.”

Sherlock smiles in appreciation of his little sister’s skill. She can indeed match his own prowess at observation and deduction. When he had brought her to live with him in London, he had thought he was gaining an assistant. It didn’t take him long to realize that he had actually gained a partner -- one who works both in collaboration with him as well as independently on various clients’ cases. _A partner_...the thought constantly fills him with platonic pride. Other men of his age have different types of partners -- wives, mistresses, lovers -- but to him, his dear sister means everything. He knows that their love for each other is of the noblest, purest, platonic type -- to hell with the old-fashioned matrimonial expectations of society!

“I’ll make tea.” Enola says, getting up to kiss her brother and gently extract the pipe from his mouth. “And then I want to hear all about your findings on the Ravenlowe-Scott case,” she says as she puts the kettle on.

So they sit together, sipping tea and poring over the details of Sherlock’s most recent investigation. _She asks all the right questions in all the right places _,__ thinks Sherlock as Enola interrupts him for the seventh time (“But couldn’t you have already inferred the time from the green stains on her sleeves?”).

After tea, they play five rounds of chess. Enola wins the first and fourth games, Sherlock the second and third, and the fifth ends in a stalemate. “I’m going to beat you decisively next time, Enola!” grumbles Sherlock in mock-indignation, grabbing his sister and pulling her into his lap.

She giggles, throwing her arms around his neck and nuzzling his nose with her own. “I don’t think so!” she says. She leans her forehead against her brother’s, letting her sweet breath wash over him. Sherlock closes his eyes and sighs blissfully as his sister’s lips meet his own. They kiss with infinite love and tenderness, the cares of the day melting away.

After dinner, they snuggle together with _A Complete Guide to Herbal Remedies and Poisons_ as Sherlock continues Enola’s lessons in toxicology. “You’re becoming quite an expert now, Enola,” says Sherlock when she correctly answers his trickiest questions. He loves this time of the day, when he gets to instruct his beloved sister and pass on his knowledge to her. _I could not have asked for a better student_ , he thinks with pride. (Although he admits to himself, sometimes it is he who is the student, astonished by Enola’s immense knowledge of certain topics.)

When the lesson is finished, they wash and get ready for bed. “I’m going to go out early tomorrow morning to interview Miss Wyndham’s sister at her school,” says Enola, handing Sherlock a hairbrush. He takes it obediently, and carefully runs it with deliberate strokes through his sister’s beautiful brown hair. When he finishes brushing, he wraps his arms around his sister’s waist from behind, so that they both are facing the mirror. Their own smiling faces gaze at them, as Sherlock presses his mouth playfully to the side of Enola’s neck, kissing her soft skin and nibbling her earlobe.

Under the covers, they cuddle close, clasped in each other’s arms. Enola massages her brother’s cheeks and kisses his eyes. _How lucky I am_ , she thinks, _to have a kind, like-minded brother like this precious gem!_

____

He kisses her forehead, nose and mouth, trailing kisses down her throat and chest into her bosom. He snuggles his face between her tender breasts, breathing in her heavenly scent, feeling warm and nurtured by her gentle presence. _How wonderful life is now, compared to all the years spent in loneliness at Baker Street!_

____

But in a year’s time, when Enola turns eighteen, he will have to lose her constant company again (though only for a few years) when he sends her to Oxford for a _real_ scientific education among men -- not some stupid girls’ finishing school. Enola doesn’t know it yet, but he has already made careful plans to ensure her happiness and safety at Oxford. Speaking of which …

____

“By the way, Enola,” whispers Sherlock. “Mycroft telegrammed that he would come over next Saturday. And I daresay you will be in for a pleasant surprise…”

____

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this! I have plans to write more where Mycroft transforms into a nice, loving, appreciative big brother to Enola.   
> Please also check out the previous work "Make me yours", where Enola and Sherlock reconcile and bond with each other, and the next work "In my care", where Mycroft pays a visit to his siblings.


End file.
